1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a protecting and decorative structure having a crab-eye style lamp, and especially such having a protecting function and decoration effect for a crab-eye style lamp. The crab-eye style lamps described in the present invention are those lamps having their lamp bulbs not inserted into holders; while their two exposed pins are directly connected to conductors for decoration by lightening or flashing. By virtue that the lamp bulbs are smaller, they are provided directly at the ends of the conductors, and are in the shape like crab eyes, thereby, they are called xe2x80x9ccrab-eye style lampsxe2x80x9d in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional structure of such a crab-eye style lamp is made in a factory, such as is shown in FIG. 1, to have an external heat shrinking sleeve 12 fixed on a joint section between a bead 10 such as a lamp bulb and a conductor 11 when assembling. The internal processing procedure in assembly further includes welding of the polar pin of the bead to the end of the conductor 11. Then the external heat shrinking sleeve 12 is fixed by heat shrinking. The heat shrinking sleeve 12 is provided between the hard lamp bulb and the soft conductor, thus it is often uneven and wrinkled to make the appearance of the whole lamp very unattractive. Besides, such structure of the single layered heat shrinking sleeve has an inferior leakage-proof function, and a non-ideal condition of safety. It is very hard to obtain approval of those countries with more severe standards.
The object of the present invention is to provide a protecting and decorative structure for a crab-eye style lamp. A decoration member is combined with a crab-eye style lamp whereby the decoration member can be any of various types having at least a through hole extending from an outside to the interior thereof for a suitable length. The decoration member is made of light penetrable material in order that when the crab-eye style lamp and the heat shrinking sleeve thereof are placed into the through hole, a more attractive and beautiful decorative function can be obtained. Meantime, the crab-eye style lamp is combined in and with the decoration member in a protected state.
The present invention has another object, that is to provide a protecting and decorative structure for a crab-eye style lamp wherein the crab-eye style lamp can reach and be mounted at a suitable position deep in the decoration member, in order to give the function of light emitting and decoration matching with the style of the decoration member.